The present disclosure relates to nozzles, and in particular, to fire suppression nozzles.
Fire suppression nozzles are utilized to deliver fire suppression agent to a cargo hold of an aircraft. The nozzles typically penetrate a wall or ceiling in the cargo hold and have three or four orifices through which the fire suppression agent is distributed. When the suppression agent is introduced into the cargo hold, it exits out of the orifices in a high pressure stream and can accumulate in a localized area, resulting in uneven distribution of the agent from the fire extinguishing vessels. Additionally, debris may travel down pipes connected to the nozzles and plug the nozzle orifices.